


Finding Hapiness, Even in the Darkest of Times

by PersonOfEarth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I really should've researched those..., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Harry, Pre-Hogwarts, Sherlock is Not an Arse, Sorry Not Sorry, The Dursleys Will Pay, Wonderful John, implied/referenced child abandonment, in terms of laws this will not be realistic, it will still be good, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfEarth/pseuds/PersonOfEarth
Summary: All John wanted was a peaceful night, but it looks like he won't be getting one anytime soon.John finds a young Harry Potter, who was abandoned in muggle London by the Dursleys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this idea swimming in my head for a while, but I am finally doing something about that. It won't be very Canon compliant for either fandom, but I will make the characters as close to canon as possible in terms of their personalities and such. Hope you enjoy this. It is one of my first fics, so any critiques that you can give me will be appreciated. Thanks!  
> -PersonOfEarth

“Sherlock! I can’t believe you, that was the last of the edible food in our flat and you couldn’t bother to text me to get something on the way home!”

“I was doing an experiment, John,” Sherlock replied without even looking up.  He had predicted this reaction, but it's not like he could prevent it.

“You used the leftovers from my birthday cake for an experiment!?” John replied incredulously.  This was ridiculous.  He had just gotten home from a particularly trying shift at the hospital, and all he wanted was some food, a nice cup of tea, and some sleep.  But it looks like that will just have to wait.

Sherlock winced.  He did feel somewhat guilty about that.  It was John’s cake after all, and Mrs. Hudson had spent a lot of time on it.  But it was necessary if he wanted to test his hypothesis.

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, “Alright, I guess I will just have to go back out.  Is there anything you want?” John asked.

“Nope,” Sherlock said with particular emphasis on the p.

“Fine, but if you think of something while I’m out please just text me.  I don’t want to come back home again only to find that you need something.

“Mmmhmm” was Sherlock’s only reply as he bent back over his microscope.

XXXXX

As John was rounding the corner to head towards the market, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

There in the alleyway is a child, a little boy, who is curled into the fetal position and is crying his eyes out.

John’s protective instincts kicked in, and he called out to the child, softly so that he won’t scare him, “Hey,”

At this small word, the boy startled so badly that he practically jumped into the air.  He stared at John with his startlingly green eyes, which are red and puffy from crying.

John feels bad about startling him, but at least he has this kid’s attention.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.  What are you doing out so late, little one?  Where are your parents?”

At the word “parents” the boy starts crying even harder, and John is there in an instant, holding the child to his chest.

“Hush now, it’s all going to be okay,” John says in a soothing voice, while rubbing the child’s back.

Now that he is holding the child, he can see and feel that the boy is incredibly underweight.  He also noticed some discoloration all over the boy’s face and neck.  He wondered what exactly it was, as it was difficult to tell in the darkened alley.  These things, combined with his reaction toward him had John severely worried.

Once he had the boy calmed down enough to speak, he asked, “Okay, can you tell me what’s wrong now?”

The boy hesitated at first but then he nodded, and in voice that was harsh from crying he said, “My Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took me and my cousin Dudley to the park today and they said I could play.  I was so happy ‘cause they never let me play with Dudley around.  They say that Freaks don’t deserve to play, and that if I did I would do something freakish.  But anyway, I was so excited that I didn’t know they were leaving until I heard the car doors slam, and they drove away.  I tried to follow the car but I got lost, and - and I’ve been here ever since.”

By the end of his tale, the little boy was crying hard again.  John tried to comfort him again by saying generally soothing things, and rubbing his back.  All the while he was simply seething inside.  How could someone do all that to an innocent little kid?  He is going to find the bastards that did this if it’s the last thing he does.

“My name is John by the way, what’s yours?”

This startles the boy somewhat, and he appears deep in thought, “I don’t know, John.  My aunt and uncle always just call me Freak or Boy.  But I don’t think either of those are my name.”

John is momentarily stunned by that information, but he quickly recovers his composure, “Well, why don’t we give you a name.  I simply refuse to call you either of those words, so we will need a replacement,” John smiles, and the boy looks positively elated, “Let’s call you…” John looked hard at the boy and tried to recall some good names, “Daniel.”

Daniel looked at John, and said, “Yes please, thank you so much sir!”

John chuckled at the boy’s antics, “You are very welcome, Daniel.  How would you like to come stay with me at my flat for a while?”

The boy just stared at John in stunned silence.  No one had ever been this kind to him.  He was afraid of speaking, because he didn’t think his voice would work properly, so he just nodded instead.

John gave him a happy smile, “Great, then we best be off!”

John stood up with the boy in his arms, and walked out of the alley and back towards Baker Street.  He would check him over for injuries when he got home, and then give the kid some tea while he ordered takeaway.  Groceries could wait until tomorrow.

What had he just gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, please leave critiques in the comments section.


End file.
